


Rumor has it your the strongest girl on the block. (Rumors didn't say you were the cutest one too)

by Tinkyshminky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Kushina is hokage, Lesbian pining, Rin is Tobiramas grand kid, Y’all wouldn’t even imagine, also everyone is alive, and Rin is finally getting some, and gives up, and kakashi has so many men falling at his feet, anko goes to beat her up, bc that’s how it should have been, because I said so, finds out she’s hot as shit, in the form of scary snake lady tm, none of that three tailed shit, obito needs to ask Iruka our already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkyshminky/pseuds/Tinkyshminky
Summary: Rin was the best healer Konoha had seen since Tsunade had left, she was a genius, She had not only endured one kidnapping, and torture by Iwa enemy, but escaped and prevailed a second kidnapping from Kiri Shinobi.And despite all that she could never land herself a date.(Or Anko hears through the rumor mill people are calling the Nohara girl the strongest kunoichi in konoha, so she plans to beat her up, but ends up asking her out instead)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh get it, back at it again with the bad lesbian pining fics-This time with a dead girl!

Rin was the best healer Konoha had seen since Tsunade had left, she was a _genius_ , one of the two shinobi of her generation that had created and engineered her very own jutsu -the other being Kakashi- and she was the great granddaughter of Senju Tobirama, no doubt shown in her beautiful mastery of Water, sealing, and her unmatched witts. She had not only endured one kidnapping, and torture by Iwa enemy, but escaped and prevailed a second kidnapping from Kiri Shinobi.

And despite all that she could never land herself a date.

 

Was she too imposing? Maybe she just wasn’t pretty enough, or maybe men didn’t like her muscles, or women though she was scary, that she was going to drown them in a tsunami on accident or something.

She was a considered a miracle in the shinobi community, a miracle she hadn’t died, and most of all she was a part of team seven, the strongest conjunction of shinobi there was.

Obito was training for Hokage hood after Kushina, he was one of the best Uchihas the clan had ever seen -not that they liked him, the clan had belittled and pushed away poor Obito, especially after he came back on the brink of death, captured by a mad man, with his other eye in another person's skull- he had mastered his multi dimension leaps, and rocked a Nagita.

Kakashi was a leading tracker and ANBU operative, probably the best of the best. He was Minato's apprentice and Obitos right hand man, they were an amazing duo, both disappearing into pocket dimensions and the next thing you knew your head was gone.

And Obviously Minato didn’t need an introduction. He was the fastest man in the world, and no one wonders where Kakashi and Obito had gotten it. He was a sealing master and a downright genius and no one wonder where Rin herself got it. He is the Hokages husband, and definitely said Hokages impulse control, nobody knows what Kushina would go off and do if Minato wasn’t by her side.

And Rin, she was the best healer in the world, a kunoichi that could flood nations with a wave of her hand, and give her own injuries to those who had the bad luck of facing her, she was the next sealing master in the making, and she was still utterly and sadly single.

Maybe it was a team 7 curse her and Obito would joke, Kakashi no doubt could pick any one he liked, considering the ever evolving group of handsome men that fell at his feet, or the women that practically fainted when he walked by.

And Obito, he was a train wreck when it came to talking to men, _god_ you should see how red he gets when the pretty chunin teacher walks by him.

And it wasn't for lack of trying Rin could assure, the countless dates, and get togethers mostly going well until they begin to integrating themselves into her life, I mean sure Kakashi was opposing, but that’s what Obito was there for, to balance out the the whole scary aura the grey haired man emitted.

There was no reason to run away at the sight of him.

And sure she trained to much, spent a lot of her free time studying or experimenting at the hospital labs.

But if they didn’t want her to come back in a match box then she guessed they would have to deal with it if they wanted to be with her.

Because she’s not dying for love, no matter how hot the the girl at the bakery was.

“ _Oi_ Nohara girl that’s you right?” A deep voice bellowed from across the training ground and Rin put her lunch down, and took a swig from her water bottle.

She looked up to see a gorgeous woman walking toward her.

She wore a rusty orange skirt, short enough to keep Rin’s eyes lingering, and a fishnet shirt that made her blush, covered barley in a tan leather jacket, her purple hair was swung up in a ponytail updo, she had cat like eyes, and her nose was long, she had thin elegant lips, high cheekbones, and she had a _beautiful_ jawline.

And what did she want with Rin?


	2. Rumors didn't say you were the cutest one too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko was ready for a fight not this.

Rin looked like some sort of water nymph or an angel,

and this definitely wasn’t what she expected when Obito had told her that his teammate, was being called the strongest kunoichi of their generation,

she can barely remember the tiny brown haired girl, the great granddaughter of Senju Tobirama, with small purple squares on her round cheeks, that sat in the front row of class.

She had originally planned to beat her up and claim without a doubt that she was stronger, but when she saw the small thing that she was supposed to beat, her plans went from taking her out into taking her _out_.

She looked up with large doe brown eyes, confusion pulled at her brows, she had plump soft looking lips, and her face was rounded giving her this innocent look. definitely made Anko doubt that this was supposed to be Rin the Raging Tsunami.

She was small and thin, she wore a loose black long sleeved shirt with a square neckline, a white medic apron tied around her waist with small black rolled up shorts, and thigh high socks with holes around the toes and heel.

Anko tried not to stare and the muscled thighs, and small waist defined by the string of the apron. She realized she was staring at the woman.

“Yes? Mitarashi-san right?”

“Call me Anko”

“Alright Anko-san, was there something you needed from me?” She answered taking another drink of her water bottle.

Anko could think of something she wanted as she watched a drop of water slide down Rin’s neck.

“Well I had originally planned on beating you up to stop Obito's gloating about how strong you were,” Anko paused as the woman stood and set her water bottle in the ground, then she intertwined her fingers together and stretched above her head.

Anko liked that a lot. Rin brought her arms down, and smiled at Anko through her lashes.

“And now?” She asked with a cute tilt to her lips. Stretching to the side.

Was she doing this on purpose? Anko had to know.

“And now that i'm here I’m thinking there are a lot more enjoyable things I would like to do.” She answered smirking back at the woman.

The reaction was immediate, as the bush on her face dusted high on her cheek bones. She stood there lowering her arms slowly, grabbing them together and twiddling her thumbs together.

 _Cute_.

“Ah, Anko-san, I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Oh it’s nothing, I don’t suppose you’d like to get something down at the bakery with me? as long as your taking a break from training and all.” She asked her grin growing bigger as the other woman as the blush grew deeper.

“As Long as it’s not the one by the academy, I had a thing with a woman that worked there, did not end well.” Rin replied with a small smile.

“Ah that's just fine by me” Anko was already imagining what this fairy of a woman would look like on her side.

And Rin believes she just landed herself a date, one that Kakashi definitely wouldn’t be able to scare away, quite the opposite if the rumors were true.

And there were some rumors she really hoped were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turned it into two chapters bc i dint like the mid transition, so obv like two months after posting the thing i should change it oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what kind of rumor Rin could have heard. (Definetly not that Anko was into bondage-no way!)


End file.
